


Talk to Me

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, but a lil comforting u know, but i cant write angst, not fluffy tho, so a non angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Jughead just wants Betty to communicate with him"Betty has been fuming as she edits Jughead’s article, and he knows his article isn’t the problem. It’s just a fluff piece about the substitute janitor, but Betty has been glaring at it for the past fifteen minutes.She’s been glaring and looking sad at a few things lately."





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"it's an angst one but here it is: “For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!” Maybe this could deal with Betty and her mom, and Juggie trying to help." ___

Betty has been fuming as she edits Jughead’s article, and he knows his article isn’t the problem. It’s just a fluff piece about the substitute janitor, but Betty has been glaring at it for the past fifteen minutes.

She’s been glaring and looking sad at a few things lately.

“You sure you’re okay Betts?” he asks, “you’re looking at the paper like it’s going to attack you,” he frowns comically at her, “I didn’t think my writing was _that_ bad.”

Betty rubs her forehead with one hand then looks up, “it’s not that Jughead, it’s just,” she sighs and turns to look at their murder board. Jughead follows her line of sight to the card with ‘The Coopers’ on it.

“I know it’s weird to be accusing your dad,” Jughead offers, but he stops when Betty shakes her head.

She looks despondent and Jughead just wants her to explain. She drums her fingers on the desk as he walks closer.

“What is this about?” he asks, grabbing a chair to sit across from Betty, his voice hard. He can try to sound nice, but Betty just hides what she’s feeling regardless.

She looks up at him and attempts to wave him off with her hand, “It’s just my mom,” she looks back at the article, “it’s nothing.”

“Jesus Christ Betty it’s not nothing! For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!” he raises his voice and stares at her. She is still staring at the paper but is noticeably frozen, her knuckles white as they grip her pen, and she snaps her eyes up to him.

He expects her to be mad but when he sees her eyes all he sees is someone who is broken.

“I’m sorry Jug-,”

“Don’t apologize,”

“But,”

“I just want to help,” Jughead reaches over and hesitates before patting Betty’s hand awkwardly. Betty smiles faintly and tucks her hair behind her ears.

“Alright,” she relents, and Jughead relaxes a little, still leaned over the table slightly.

She takes a deep breath in then spills everything. How hard her mother is on her, how neither of her parent will tell her anything, and how her mom constantly compares her to Polly. How having Cheryl’s grandmother call her Polly was just another reminder.

Jughead nods throughout her tell-all, and grabs her hand over the table once again.

“It’s good your standing up for yourself, screw what your parents think,” he says heatedly, “going to see Polly will be good for this, I swear.”

Betty runs her thumb over the back of his hand when she sees how invested Jughead is in wanting to help. She takes another deep breath, “Yeah, it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
